


A Night To Begin All Nights

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Post Hogwarts - One night Harry & Hermione go to the movies...but neither of them can remember what the movie was about let alone the storyline. But there is one thing they can agree on is that what happens after the movie is entirely more interesting and certainly more memorable.





	A Night To Begin All Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter – not that I would not liketo – but alas, someone else owns all of it and Iam just borrowing the characters to play with on the weekend. I will give themback...I promise.

* * *

 

The movie wasgood...great even. What was it about again? Who knows, and frankly, who careswhen one is exploring the deep recesses of your best friend’s mouth? How theyended up in the situation they found themselves in is a story in itself, onethat may be explored by one of the two occupants in the lift. 

It was by somesilent democratic vote they were heading to his apartment; it could be saidthat it was for geographical reasons. Either way, the sooner they got to abedroom, or any other room that would offer some semblance of privacy, thebetter. 

The lift was theroom of choice on hand, or should it be hands? 

One of hers hadtaken residence on his arse, the other tangled in his hair ensuring that hismouth would not leave hers anytime soon. He mimicked one of her hand positionson her rear, holding her up against him, pinning her to the mirrored wall, theother was massaging her breast. He thought he was being gentle, but by the wayher tongue was thrusting into his mouth all thoughts of savouring such a tendermoment were lost.

All she couldremember from the lift was a muffled ‘ting’ signaling their arrival at thesixth floor. A trip that seemed way too short by normal standards. It usuallytook twice the amount of time on any other day. He hooked her legs around hiswaist and stumbled towards his flat, knocking over a vase that sat on the hallstand in the small foyer. 

_Oh god_ , shethought, _Mr. Pisani would havea coronary if he saw us._

She would havethought more about it, had she not at the time been thrust up against his door.The feel of him settling between her thighs and his movements looking forthe keys, made what little brain cells dedicated to such thoughts quicklychange their allegiance to ensure all cognitive functions were on the one topicat hand.

Or should that behands?

After all theseyears he could not be sure how to open his door. He fumbled with the lock; howwas he meant to get the blasted key into the damn hole while she was sucking onhis neck like that? It was not as if he hadn’t been dreaming about such asituation. Of course he had. Who wouldn’t dream about the prospect of beddingyour best female friend of twelve years at some stage of teenage hormonaldreams? She was everything he looked for in a woman and was the main reason forthe string of failed relationships that littered his past. All of which wasproudly stated in the media. 

It was always _her,_ would always be her. Andfrankly he could not see a future at all without her there. She was the one hecould trust, one he could depend on, one he could talk to, and he knew he wasjust as important in her life as well. 

Sure everyone theyknew speculated on their relationship. Giving their two bobs worth that theywere either dating or would at least make the sweetest couple on the planet.They had both given up trying to assure people that their relationship wasstrictly platonic. 

All that nowseemed moot. 

There was no goingback, how could there be, he didn’t think that teasing the nipple of your bestfemale friend’s breast actually constituted platonic affection; especially whensaid best female friend was grinding herself intimately into his aching groin.

Letting go of herlegs he spun them around closing the door with his foot. The noise it madehalted what she was doing. Comprehension on what they had done settled betweenthem. Brown eyes meeting green, and a whole conversation seemed to have passedin mere seconds before any sound was made.

"Greatmovie," she said.

"Thebest." 

"Should wetalk about this?" 

She wanted to knowwhere she stood. Her love for him started... it felt like forever ago; shewould not be able to handle it if their friendship was on the line and she losther best friend. 

"No, it willstill be there in the morning."

"Good,"she said.

She was satisfiednow; he could see her insecurities and either way after tonight theirfriendship would still be intact. He assured her, not with his words but withhis eyes that this, this evolution of their friendship, was a good thing,nothing to be ashamed or scared of, but was a foundation to something better,and brick by brick they would build it. 

Neither one moved.The boundaries their friendship provided were gone. They were free to love eachother – no longer loving from afar, always wondering and wanting the other. Yetwith all of this information, neither moved, both remaining still; viewing eachother with their hearts, souls, fears, secrets all exposed for all and sundryto witness.

But someone had totake the chance. It seemed a game of Russian roulette had taken a mentaltelepathy approach, and a duel was underway; for if one of them moved theiractions would not be polite. It would be gnawing, ripping, claws-bared types ofaction, each willing to mince the other into submission. 

Here between themlay uncharted territory; him being the man-about-town type of guy, and her:quiet, homely, studious, definitely naïve about the wonders of intimacy. 

Yet with him shebecame bold; she was the one that actually initiated the entire sequence ofevents now before her, how she did it still remains a mystery. But thoseinsecurities were coming back to haunt her, as they were nearing theircrescendo.

Sensing her hesitation,he stepped forward. Nothing had to be said; it was all there between them, theway he cupped her face in his hands, the way ever so slowly his lips met hersholding nothing but promises and tenderness. Their tongues made lazy sweepsover every crevice of their mouths, pushing, probing and prodding each other tonew levels of pleasure.

Pulling her flushwith his body, the soft curves of hers moulded to the hard lines of his sendingthe temperature rising between them both. As their body temperatures raised sodid the level of ardour of their kissing. Their tongues, frantically swirlingaround each other, over their teeth, around the crevices of their mouths,finding, digging, exploring - searching for the sweetness that they bothcraved.

Hands now find anew task. Hers have started the journey undoing the buttons that hold the onething that separates his skin from hers. His have already found the smoothexpanse of skin located on her lower back and are marveling at the smoothnessand wondering if this patch of skin will taste as good as the smooth column ofivory located at her throat. 

Frustration gotthe better of them both. The main dilemma facing them was the need to remainkissing while divesting each other of their clothing. Breaking the kiss, chestsheaving to get the much-needed oxygen back into their lungs, he looked into hereyes; the caramel colour was so warm, so inviting, and it was home.

“Are you sureabout this”, he said.

“Very much.”

The urgent need tobe together slowed; neither was going to leave the other anytime soon, they hadbeen together as friends for all these years and even through their roughpatches they always stayed strong for each other. Hurried touches, frantickisses, each struggling to remove clothing from the other, gave way to gentlecaresses, sweet kisses, and a want so deep it would be impossible to reach. 

He prayed towhatever god he could, to ensure that this encounter with his woman would notbe the last.

_Please don’t let this be it_ , he thought. 

She pulled back fromhis kisses, losing herself in his eyes that everyone always said were just likehis mother’s; taking his hand she led him to his bedroom, for what she hadplanned required the comfort of a mattress. 

As with all men,his bedroom contained only the essential ingredients; bed, dresser, bedsidetables, a lamp and yesterday’s clothes tossed in a heap on the floor. The onlyrequired item on this list was the bed; all the rest was just window dressing.No light was needed; the moonlight shining through the window provided withthem with all the light they needed. 

Hands also makemaps of their journey, geographical masterpieces mapping out each area.

His lips play withthe soft skin he found. Removing each piece of clothing from her body was likeunwrapping a new present. Something new, wonderful and exciting, waiting andwanting to be explored, tasted and touched, mapping each new area withprecision, committing to memory her responses.

All too soon theywere bare. Bare to touch, caress, to hold. There were no barriers left eithermentally or physically. All that was left now was to enjoy each other,completely. 

He backed herslowly towards the bed. Never before had he ever felt the need, the desire, theconfidence, nor the determination to be as close to someone as he did rightnow. In the past, associating with the opposite sex was always fraught withdanger, they would either gather in packs and make it near impossible for theaverage awkward teenage boy to make an impression; they had always made surethat the girls would remember him, just not in a good way.

She was neverawkward when they were teenagers. She was confident, sure and always beautiful;to him she was. Others teased and tormented her endlessly, whether it was abouther family, or her constant need for learning; she always held herself withdignity. 

Reaching the edgeof the bed, he did something on impulse; bending down while still maintainingcontact with her lips, he scooped her up and gently placed her in the middle ofthe mattress. As her head hit the pillow she broke the kiss. In the pastshe thought she knew what love or even affection for another person was, butnever before had she seen it so plainly written in someone’s eyes before. Shehad been at school with this boy, no, man; and she had spent most of herschooling making sure that he was safe, that he was always happy, she was evenwilling to watch him with other girls –encourage it even, and she was willingto protect him at all costs, at all costs.

Touching his cheekas his face hovered over her; she had seen the many expressions that adornedhis face over the years, but by far this would have to be her favourite; toknow that she alone was responsible for the way he was feeling made her shudderas she lay beneath him. 

He reacted to hermovement by running a calloused hand from her hip up to her breast. Themovement seemed knowledgeable but inexperienced all at once; his touches wereboth tentative and sure. She was turned on, her body shook everywhere his handstraveled, sparking warmth and desire all pooling and traveling to deep withinher stomach.

All the time hishands traveled his eyes never left hers, and in much the same way her handswere igniting his skin, burning and searing into his soul. He was almost at thepoint of spontaneous combustion. _That’swhat the headline would say “Boy-who-lived dies in bizarre bed fire”,_ he thought as her hands made their way down his back to cop a feel of his arse.

Lying on his sidehe took his time exploring every feature available to touch, which didn’t leavethat much out when you thought about it. She did the same. Running her handsdown his chest she noted that there were a few more scars than she hadoriginally thought. Not too many to indicate that he was brutalized, justenough to indicate that he’d made sacrifices and seen things that most of uswould not.

She also found thething that defined him as a man; she had felt it before, in the lift when shewas pushed up against the mirrored wall, now she was seeing it in the flesh, soto speak. Not too big and definitely not small.

_How could I have missed it after all theyears that we have been friends,_ she thought.

Wrapping her handaround the base, she started stroking him. Hearing a moan she looked at hisface, his eyes were closed and by the looks of things he was ready to pass outin sheer bliss. Empowered by his reaction she took it a step further by rubbingher thumb over the drop of liquid that seeped from the tip effectivelylubricating her hand in the process. His moan rumbled deep within his chest,fighting to break free.

Feeling bold shewriggled her body down the mattress until she was eye level with manhood,taking him in her mouth, while pushing him gently on his hip to force him ontohis back. At this his eyes shot open, feeling the soft confines of her moutharound him nearly bought the evening to an almighty stop before any real actionwas able to take place. He had to make her stop. It wasn’t that he didn’twant her to continue; but he wanted, no needed, to be _with her_ completely beforethey explored each other.

Pulling her upbeside him he kissed her firmly.

‘Not yet, later,we’ll do that later’, he panted against her lips. 

She could onlysmile knowingly at this.

Switching placeswas easy; a quick push, a gentle prod and she was where he wanted her to be,held captive with his weight; Oh! How he dreamed of this in the past, for theirfuture, with her, here, just like this. He had spent many wonderful hormonaland alcohol induced dreams exploring this exact situation, but at least theproduct of this encounter would not end up as a messy spot on the sheets withhim alone in a cold bed; this time they were together and who knew how thesheets would end up? 

Parting herthighs, she cradled his angled hips, his manhood brushing her most sensitivepart, sending thrills to every corner.

Deeply lookinginto his eyes the balanced shifted, dramatically, his gaze once gentle, warmand loving shifted to raw passion. His lips claimed hers, hard; she willinglyallowed her mouth to be plundered; wanting all the time for him to plunder herbody in much the same way. A slight shift to the left was all that was needed.She hinted to him the course of action he needed to take and silently he tookthe hint.

Shifting his bodyin the direction she wanted, he penetrated her warmth. She was so hot, so tightand able to produce sensations that he had never existed before this moment. 

_We were made for each other_ , she thought, as he filled her, touching each and every crevicedeep within her. She was becoming light headed; he was able to make her feelcomplete, whole, and to know that she could be a woman whom he desired ratherthan just an insufferable know-at-all friend.

Slowly, ever soslowly, he moved his hips against hers, rubbing just the right places. Her breathing quickly became rapid, short shallow breaths filling his lungs asthey continued to kiss.

Reluctantly hebroke the kiss; he wanted to see her eyes, see her desire, to see her love.Desire was beginning to take over; he needed to feel her. He was more turned onthan he ever was and it was almost too much to control. A great man once toldhim that the eyes are the windows to the soul; he was right. Desire, love and afuture were all there mapped out for all to see; it was like looking into themirror of Erised all over again.

Thrusting ever soslowly into her body created the friction his body so desperately sought. Herwalls were clenching around him, her hips rising to meet his thrusts stroke forstroke. The feel of being so intimately joined with another; seeing someoneexposed and at their most vulnerable was humbling for him to experience, butknowing that they, that she, held such power over him made the scales balanceout. He was hers and she was his.

As suddenly as thewhole evening had begun the passion between them spiked. His mouth sought herpulse point and her body arched in response. Feeling his mouth on her skin wasmore than she could handle, she cried out and clenched around his manhood asher release wracked her body with tremors. Goose bumps sprang up allover herbody as his mouth continued to assault her neck.

Running a handdown her body, skimming over the hard peaks of her breasts following the curveof her body he felt goose bumps rise under his fingertips. The balance hadshifted momentarily as he smiled against her skin.

Feeling the needto empower him she grabbed his face between her hands and bought it in linewith hers. She could tell that he was about to speak, but instantly seized theopportunity of his open mouth and plunged her tongue deep inside. His continualthrusts wavered slightly at this action forcing his weight to rest more heavilyon hers as his arms gave way. 

Her breasts werenow pressed hard against his chest as he rolled them over, as doing so allowedhim to go deeper within her. She rose above him like a goddess, his goddess,and there was no place more beautiful and more peaceful on this earth that hehad ever the pleasure of witnessing. Oh boy! He was definitely in pleasureoverload; especially when she leant back just a fraction, placing her hands onthe tops of his thighs and rocking on his pubic bone ever so slightly. 

Desire coursedthrough him starting where they were joined, spreading and traveling to everycell within his body. Thoughts passed through what little brain cells were notcurrently occupied to the basic function of breathing and making sure his heartbeat at the appropriate moments; that for all of the crap things that he had tolive through, this, here, right now, _withher_ was worth every second.

As she moved, hermost sensitive part rubbed against the coarse hair dusting his pubic bone, shesoared to new heights of completion. It was as if she was discovering a wholenew side to herself, someone able to lose their inhibitions and to see theirlover do the same. Throwing her head back she screamed, it could have been hisname or any other corporeal being in the vicinity. 

‘Oh God, Harry’,she cried.

He lay underneathher; a Cheshire cat grin appeared on his face; he continued pumping slowly intoher body to maintain the rhythm they set before. Twice he had broken her, nowhe was heading for the mother of all hat tricks.

Deftly he rolledthem over, receiving little resistance from the woman he loved. He settledhimself between her thighs, propping himself up with is left arm and runninghis right hand from her knee to her hip, alternating movements from the outsideof her leg drawing ever so close to her inner thigh making her squirm.

Getting frustratedat his deliberate ineptness, she grabbed his hand placing it at the juncture ofwhere they were joined, directing his fingers to the most sensitive part of herwomanhood. He quickly took the hint and touched her. She clenched around himincreasing the friction, her body was on a euphoric high; she had transcendedher own mortality as her body arched against his. He plunged deeper, faster andharder into her body. Tingling formed in his outer extremities and beganpooling towards his groin. He was racing, what he did not know. Completion?Maybe. Love? Yes. Home? Definitely. Yes, he was racing home to her in every waya man could be with a woman.

Just as suddenly,she cried out, pouring her unintelligible sounds to the moon as she quiveredand pulsed around him. That was his cue; with only a few more deep thrusts hecame with a cry of his own, her name sliding effortlessly from his lips as hecontinued to gently thrust into her quivering body milking his length deepwithin her.

Slumping againsther body he lifted his head to meet her eyes. Her eyes remained closed as shetried to catch her breath; never before had she been loved as deeply as Harryhad just done. The entire experience was something she only wished wouldhappen, a fantasy to fuel every woman’s nighttime dreams. She wanted, neededthis time to commit every minute, every extraordinary detail they had justexperienced to memory; a memory that would be revisited quite regularly bothday and night for decades to come. She could feel his gaze on her, intense,strong and so like him. She was afraid to see what they had done, but excitedall at once; never before had she felt such conflicting emotions, she wasalways calculated, organized, methodical; that was gone and it scared her.

But what she sawwhen she opened her eyes startled her; for this look he gave her made her stillafraid, scared even; it made her unsure of she was capable or even deserving ofwhat he was giving her. She became insecure and fidgeted beneath him, stilljoined intimately and her moving around caused him to groan in response andharden again deep within her body. He smiled gently, loving the feeling sheevoked on him.

‘I love you.Y’know,' he told her.

‘Do you?’ sheasks.

‘Of course, youdon’t think that I would do this with just any woman?’ he punctuated hisstatement with a quick thrust of his hips and her heart soared. Not only wasthis man, this wonderful man who had been a part of her life for so long givinghimself to her bodily, but heart and soul too.

Tears started togather in the corners of her eyes, never before had she felt so much love, fromanyone. 

‘I love you too,so much it hurts to think about’, she whispered.

He visibly sighedat her declaration. 

‘You have no ideahow happy you make me, Hermione’, he said caressing her face with the back ofhis hand.

‘If it is as happyas you make me then it’s a whole lot’, she replied.

He bent his headdown to kiss her gently on the lips. There was no more need for words;everything that they needed to express would be more adequately expressed withtheir bodies; the English language just was not enough to convey the feelingsthey felt. Ever so slowly they recommenced the most ancient of dances, movinggently to the rhythm of their own music well into the night.

* * * * * 

The moonlight fromthe night before was replaced with the gentle rays of sun dancing with thesleepy faces of the two occupants of the large bed in the middle of the room.Limbs were entwined, ivory skin contrasted perfectly against tanned muscles,masses of golden brown curls haloed around a mess of ebony hair on the whitepillow. The white sheet pooled around their waists providing some protection ofmodesty.

The bed wascomfortable and Hermione felt reluctant to move. It was the first time in along while that she was able to sleep through the night without waking, it wasalso the best night’s sleep ever; she smiled knowing that it was due to theextra workout she placed on her body the night before. And if she guessed rightHarry also enjoyed the extra cardiovascularactivities; especially if what she was feeling pressed hard into her thigh wasany indication.

Shifting ever soslightly she shifted position to look at Harry’s face, over the year she hadlost the gaunt look he had as a teenager only to be replaced with the defininghandsome features of adulthood. In all of his years everyone commented abouthis scar, but Hermione doesn’t see it any more, to her it has always been there– a part of his features, just like his eyes. Hermione could rhapsodize the exquisiteness of his eyes for alleternity and still she would not be able to pinpoint why she is so drawn to theemerald orbs.

While in deepthought about him she failed to realize that he had opened his eyes, sensingher watching him.

‘Now this is theway to wake up’, he teased.

‘What way?’

‘Next to agorgeous vixen,’ he smiled.

‘A vixen? I thinknot, Mr Potter.’

‘Oh I sincerelybelieve it. It just proves my theory.’

‘What theory?’ sheblushed, clearly embarrassed but highly intrigued as to where he was takingthis. His right hand was making its way lazily over her hip towards herbreasts; if he continued on this path, pretty soon she would be showing himjust how much of a vixen she could be.

‘That quietbookworms are the best in bed. It’s all the reading they do, the extraresearch. And you do know, Hermione, that you do quite a bit of research’, hepunctuated this statement by curling his hand around her breast, fingering thehardening peak.

Hermione couldtell he was quite proud of his theory, and frankly she did not care as his lipsdescended to her throat leaving warm tingly trails spiking her arousal. A slysmile came to Hermione’s face; ever since the night before he called the shots,this was her prime opportunity to bring the ball back into her side of thecourt and if played right she would be feeling the benefits very soon. 

‘Well, you do knowthat with this type of theory you need to complete thorough research’, shepanted in his ear. Hermione could feel him smile against her neck.

‘Research thatneeds to be tested, over and over again, then tested some more’, she wasbecoming breathless; the way his lips and tongue alternated along her pulse point was almost mind numbing.

Harry rose aboveher, looking down; right then and there he knew what was always in his heart.He loved her more than anything that this world possessed; he knew people wouldsay that it was too soon, but frankly he did not care. He only cared for thewoman, in front of him, beneath him, around him.

‘Well, we hadbetter get testing, Mrs Potter’, he smiled.

Hermione froze.Her once comfortable world was now gone; it was going to be hard for her anywayto handle the new dynamic to their relationship, but now she was spinninguncontrollably out of control. Less than twenty-four hours ago, they werefriends, best friends; now he was giving her the world, all neatly presented ona silver platter.

Harry was notworried by her lack of response; he knew how her mind worked, she just needed afew moments to process everything. Tears were forming in the corner of hereyes, her heart bursting with the happiness and love that she held for him,only him but was kept well hidden until now; even from herself. 

As mile tugged atthe corner of her mouth. ‘Is that a threat or a promise, Mr Potter?’

His heart soared,not only had she accepted him in friendship, she was now committing herself tohim for the rest of their days.

‘A promise,definitely a promise,’ he responded, as heresumed his experiment to prove his theory correct.

*****


End file.
